Fumaii Baudouin
''is a character from Hiffiam'' Fumaii is the over-protective husband and Father of the Baudouin trio. He spent most of his time upon the ocean and is now situated within Hazaels Kingdom serving as a close friend to the royal family. As a being who takes his life source from the blood of others, he keeps too himself to avoid false judgement. Often known to be a illusive creature, however he never strays far from the shadow Abel. Personality To many Fumaii seems to be a rude, distant, anti-social and bitter person... And he is. Giving off that personality makes him unapproachable and makes many want to avoid him, however if you were to get to know him, upon his 'talk to me, I will reply to you' rules, then he is a loyal and trusting companion to have at your side. Quick to temper and easily jealous, he is incredibly protective over the friends and relationships he does currently have. He will either come forward as a gentleman, or a jackass, given his mood. Beliefs Nehirgynus - The god of the moon. Fumaii follows this god as his race is that of the moon. Nehirgy Vampires, or Nehiriun rely on the moon to live and survive. 'Vulnerability/Fears' * Abel & Laura Baudouin '- His husband and child. is his main weakness,he ill do everything and give anything in order to ensure their safety and happiness, even if this costs him his own life. * '''Colour blind '- He is colour blind and somewhat has tunnel vision. He cannot sense movements from behind him easily, or from the corner of his eye. Although this is not too be a issue to him as he has trained his other senses to work in his favor. '''Appearance Physique Fumaii is a tall male measuring up to 6'6". He holds long black hair which has dyed red tips, normally worn up in a ponytail to keep out the way of his face. He has chocolate brown eyes and his skin holds a light-grey metallic shine with it, a trait passed along from his race. He is muscular with defined chiseled features along with pointed elf-like ears. Another definable trait of the male is long black bird-like talons. He also have a scar on the side of his torso what was made from a fight with a bear back in his youth. Second Form Fumaii has a second form in the shape of a large brown wolf that measures up to 6 foot. He rarely changed into this beast and will only use it if needed in his line of work. Another form is a small brown wolf-cub. This being another form rarely used. Infact, Fumaii has not been seen in this form since he was first reunited with Abel. Attire Often keeping his torso on show for fan-girl services, he s normally seen in leather pants, large boots and a long coat. Normally wearing black and red shades. Recently he has taken a liking to his husbands feather collection and can often be seen with these in his hair. Accessory wise, he wears thin silver earrings that have a red bead and silver feather on a chain, and he wears a pentagram around his neck. The only other notable point to Fumaiis attire is a red ribbon he has always worn on his being, taken from Abel back in there youth. Voice Fumaiis voice holds a husky sombre town that drags in a Lyons accent. Genuinely sounding like he either wants to go to bed, or kill the majority of humanity. Combat He is fast on his feat and multi skilled in long range and close combat scenarios. Due to his vampire side, he can turn into a Large wolf for combat purposes as well as being able to flash step at heightened speeds and have heightened senses, especially hearing and Smell. Inhuman Advancement ''' * Heightened speeds - up to 50 – 60 km/h * Heightened senses - Hearing, Sight, Smell and Taste * Numbed pain threshold. '''Weapons * His Cane- This is a long thin cane with a metallic skull on its head given to him by his teacher who trained him up in his Necromancy abilities. He is rarely seen with this item unless he is to be sent on a mission in the name of the septimo, the staff itself only used for channeling his magical abilities.The cane can split into two swords. The weapon is very heavy and not balanced between handle and blade, so it is hard for even a master swordsman to switch between this, and a normal blade. This is also the reason why Fumaii chooses not to use any other close range weapons. * The Claws '- A metal skeletal structure around his hands hold 3 long retractable blades. Even though he has the ability to hide these blades, unless in local eye, he keeps them out, always seen on his right hand. * '''His bow & Arrows '- Since being a look out on the septimo, he has taken more of a liking to the use of long-range weaponry. His bow is a good example of this. Carved from ebony birch the weapon itself holds a dark, slender appearance to it. He can occasionally be found training with the arrows on the septimo in the early evening. * 'His Gun '-Simply used as a more efficient long-range weapon, he picked his gun up from a stall in Hiffiam when the ship was docked there for a long period. The gun is beautifully carved and unique, adding the same eeriness to his appearance as the bow on his back. '''Magic He is a Necromancer, or more like a "Necrobender". He may be unable to Summon, but he can bend and manipulate small skeletal armies at a time. His skills to not stretched much father that this and unlike users like Abel who can summon with a small fragment of bone, Fumaii need full bodies to use his necromancer abilities. 'Other Skills' Knowledge/Education Fumaii was born into a small family and received no education. He cannot read and it was only in his later years did he learn how to write from speech, but is not strong in either. However he was trained in necromancy from a traveller who expertise in the magic. 'Languages' * Lyonese - Mother-tongue * Albanion - National language * Hazaelian * Oyrzian Other * Artistic Talent '- Fumaii is known for his artistic work in modern and abstract sculpture. Even though he can sketch and paint, he is not incredibly talented in these fields, sticking to more 3D visual art. 'Roleplay Setting Fumaii started at a character in Septimo. After serving the crew and working his way up to a respected member, he married to his childhood lover Abel. The pair lived on Septimo for a while until it was brought up in mutual agreement to follow the ex-captain of the ship Kura-Skye Elizabeth Everett to the kingdom of Hazael. The pair serve the royal family and although Fumaii misses his old life upon the ocean, he is happy with stability and four walls of comfort. 'Job/Position' Fumaii works as a royal guard and is high ranking in his division. He enjoys the new role he has been given, and gets to be his anti-social ass hole self while earning a decent wage are returning home to his husband each night. 'Living area' Fumaii and Abel live together in a large on-suite room of the palace. They have a study, bedroom and bathroom area to share between them. The area is covered in Abel's sketches. Some old friends from there past hanging proud on the walls. Biography Background Parents & Early childhood A famed Necromancer, Grilgram, and a lowly serving girl, Martha, met at early adulthood. At first the pair found it fun to meet, mingle and date, but when Martha fell pregnant at the age of 21. Born as Fumaii Nightingale D'Vaine th pair developed a love for they're son. After a few years into the relationship, Grilgram was banished from Albion with his wife when maori was shunned from the land. He took to France with Martha and Fumaii who was only 3 years old at the time, hiding out in the woods. The two had a pretty comfortable life, however the relationship of the parents was only that of a childhood crush and soon admitted to eachother that they would remain civil for the child's sake. When they met Louis Baudouin, there was a new beginning to the story. Grilgram and Louis met when the kings carriage broke down in the forests where Gril was hiding out, after helping them him and the other male became very close friends. With many meetings between the couple, with Martha growing more, and more aware of the males visits day by day, she took a liking to the new face. Martha and Louis acted in a romantic affair. When discovering, Fumaii was only 5, Gril had it seen that the wife and Fumaii was moved out of his home, not with bitter intentions, but knowing they could live a better life no longer in hiding. After his wife ran away with Louis, Grilgram did not care much for the affair keeping friends with both persons and constant meetings with his son. Meeting the Peter and Jaye. In the boys early years of being in Lyons, France. He took to watching his mother at work as the Princes maid and keeper. Helping watch Abel grow and become a young man, often aiding in his upbringing himself. When his mother and father separated, The mother and himself settled in a inn-like house with 5 other families. The place was clean, and seemingly too good to be true, but it time it became obvious why that house was as good as it appeared to be. The house owners, Peter and Jayelin had a hidden secret. The other families there seemed relatively nice, only one other couple having children. Lowell and Kodielia. Fumaii made friends fast with Lowell, whom appeared the age of 13. Kodie took the appearance of a 20 year old, so Fumaii took little interest in her at first. When he grew older and older, it was then that he realised that those two did not age either. Striking an interest for the immortal kind. Peter and Jaye has a darker secret. The man, 64, and woman 53 were a happily married couple to most, but behind closed doors held a trafficking trade. They would sell poor woman and children, to wealthy men and woman after stripping them from there dignity. The other thing these two where famous for, was child pornography. And with Fumaii as a new arrival, they were quick to bring him into a trade where Kodelia and Lowell were once there only main victims. Fumaii was made to sleep with the other two children and older woman for an audience. After 5 years of enduring this, he brought Kodie and Lowell to his room when his mom was at work, and they all arranged to seek a audience with the king, Kodie, being the most abused at this point, agreeing to speak up with there issues. Upon doing so, and the king told her he promised to help the children that night, yet he didn't come. The Lyons Rebellion The night the riots came that lead to the king and queen execution, the three children, at first, were happy to help. Grilgram was the main man to help Louis, the kings brother, overthrow the king. Having being promised that Magic would be brought to the kingdom, and Gril could be reunited safely with his son. Fumaii was asked by the leading party to distract Abel, kill him if he wanted too. But being raised around sexual abuse and desire had more of a want to force a romance on the young 8 year old prince. After a taking advantage of the boy within the palace stables, and caught by one of the guards, he failed in the mission given to him and Abel was dragged into the commotion while Fumaii spent the night in a cell. The raids started at 3am the next day, and for the execution, Fumaii was the only one to run out, realising such betrayal was not worth the life of two people. He ran for the King whom was being beheaded, hugging him as he lowered his head saying to him. "I am sorry m'lord, I tried to warn you. I do love Abel my lord. I am sorry" to what the king replied "I forgive you, Look after him" at those words, Fumaii was gunned down and killed before the King and his people, right before the King and Queen were executed themselves Becoming Nehirgy Turned by Lowell after the execution, he was unaware of the change. He saw the obvious difference, the moon-like glow to his eyes in reflections, the pointed ears and the wolf-like claws. Lowell explained to him the makings of there kind, and told him to run when people thought he was dead. Fumaii took to a caravan that lead him out of the city. From here on out he followed the caravan, training under the Elder as a Necromancer, a ability he got from his father, but never dabbled on. And In time, he was able to manipulate the dead without fault. Knowing that his powers could be combined with the Alabaster twins for full effect. He set out to find Lowell and Kodie. As for Abel, he was left thinking his forced childhood romance died with the death of his kingdom. Fumaii finally caught lead of Lowell, tracking him down to a slavers ship. He made his way to where the ship was sailing, attacking it with the help of Kodielia and crew in a stolen ship with a skeletal army. When tracking down Lowell, finding him in the iron prisons of the ship he was imprisoned too, Abel was there also. Fumaii was unsure of what to feel or how to reach, slipping his old friend out for safety and leaving him alone with Abel for some time to 'catch up'. When they docked, they were separated once more as Fumaii had to run from authorities. Lowell and Kodie escaped together and Abel took off on his once again orphaned. The second time he saw Abel, was when Abel was in Italy. He somewhat stalked the male, acting as a creepy guardian angel to the male, lurking in the shadows in silence for many years until reuniting with him on a new years eve upon the Septimo. Storyline Fumaii first arrived in story on a new years eve. He approached Abel and the two tied loose bonds. He served the Septimo under Kura as a look-out, working his way up the ranks over the years. After a while of his joining the Septimo, Abel and himself sparked a unhealthy romance. Fumaii incredibly protective and jealous over his lover at first. Later, the two married with aid of a time-traveller who blessed the same-sex pairing. Things took a turn for a worth when Abel lost his life in Bradford. Refusing to allow this to happen Fumaii manipulated his loved one into his Summon. Constantly flooding his magic though Abel in a eternal bond. For a while, he, Lowell and Kodie were all situated upon the Septimo, though this proved to be a bitter reunion after it was announced forbidden for a necromancer to have romantic relations with a summon, of course, Fumaii originally knew this. Lowell attempted, and failed to break the bond between Fumaii and Abel. Growing more scared of his loved one his anger peaked. He became abusive towards Abel, causing pain to the other in a attempt to 'keep him in line'. Though he felt bad after every attack, the abuse nether was light upon Abel and was constant until the day they left the Septimo. During the time on ship the couple adopted Laura, treating her as they're own child. Relations 'Parents' * Grilgram J, Pewswhit * Martha H, D'Vaine 'Children' * Laura Baudouin 'Partner' * Abel Baudouin 'Friends' * Kodielia Alabaster * Lowell Alabaster